Vampire Senshi: Yaten's Past
by Agent Blackhawk Carter
Summary: Yaten Kou was just a normal girl on Kinmokusei with a loving family and boyfriend. That all changes on one dark, cold night. As she struggles to move on with her life, she must also contend with the fact that she is a Starlight. Rating for safety.
1. A Third Starlight?

Hey look! It's the prequel I said I'd do if people wanted me to! And they did! So I doned it...er...sorry...I've lost my mind...you guys haven't seen it by chance, have you?

Anywho, I have no idea how long this story will be or where precisely it will go. I have a vague knowledge of the direction. Everytime I have something definite in my mind, the muse changes it...that reminds me! My old muse, Elphie Muse, disappeared a while ago. I now have a new muse, Sailor Muse! Say hi!

Sailor Muse: Hey everyone!

So yay for her...I hope my lack of sanity doesn't scare her away...like it did Elphie Muse...I think...

Sailor Muse: Oh don't worry. I don't scare easily and I'm glad to have the job!

Moving on. I do not own the Starlights or anything rights related to Sailor Moon. I just buy the tapes, DVDs, watch/listen to Myu...legal stuff I'm allowed to do. This is just for fun because I'm not making any profit off of it...which is bad for me because Sailor Moon is my addiction...there should be support groups or something...I ramble...

Dozo minna-san!

One quick thing! The Starlights are all girls in this fic. They only turned into guys when they went to Earth to find Kakyuu in the anime. In the manga and Myu they remained girls posing as guys...and they all have the same first name too: Kou. It's their last names that are different. Just FYI for you all.

* * *

Yaten Kou watched the parade progress down the street. Her green eyes lit up slightly as the main part of the parade came closer. "There's the Princess!" Yaten exclaimed excitedly to her family. She picked her younger sister up and pointed down the street. "See them Kei?"

The small girl nodded, her green eyes wide with excitement. The wind blew her white hair as the procession came closer. Yaten's parents smiled at their children. Yaten's father, Tao, rested his arm around his wife. He had light brown hair and soft brown eyes. His wife, Akari, leaned into her husband. She tucked a few loose strands of silver white hair behind her ear, her dark green eyes twinkling as she watched her two daughters as they watched the parade.

Yaten watched as the procession passed them. The Princess, Kakyuu, waved to the crowd, a smile on her face. On either side was a young teenager about Yaten's age. Both of the teens were wearing the uniform of a Starlight Senshi. The taller teen had long auburn hair and blue eyes. The other teen had long black hair and dark blue eyes. Both Starlights were scanning the crowd and Yaten knew they were looking for possible threats in spite of the smiles on their faces.

"I wanna be a Starlight when I grow up!" Kei exclaimed.

"No one knows who's going to be a Starlight Kei," Tao said. He smiled and ruffled her hair. "But I'm sure you'd be a great Starlight." Screams and shouts made them turn. A group of masked figures were rushing towards Kakyuu. The two Starlights sprang into action, knocking the assassins away while guards swarmed around the Princess. The crowd was hurrying away, not wanting to get in the way.

"Kou!" Yaten's parents cried as they were separated.

"I'll be fine! Go!" she yelled at them. Someone slammed into her and she fell to the ground. A masked assassin hauled her to her feet and pressed a blade against her throat as the two Starlights faced off with the figure.

"Let her go!" the tall Starlight ordered.

"Back off or she dies!" the figure snapped, pressing the blade in deeper. A thin red line formed on Yaten's neck.

"There's no way out," the other Starlight smirked. "Let the kid go and we won't kill you," she said.

As the assassin prepared to slice Yaten's throat, the silver haired teen rammed her head backward into his nose, breaking it. He let go in surprise and Yaten dove to the ground and rolled out of the way. The two Starlights swarmed in and took the assassin down. The guards came in and carried him away as Yaten rose to her feet.

"Are you all right?" the tall Starlight asked.

Yaten nodded, wiping the blood off her neck. "I'm fine. It's just a scratch."

"That was a nice move you did," the other Starlight commented. "You have any training?" she inquired.

"None actually," Yaten replied.

"You could be a good fighter if you had some training," the tall Starlight said.

Yaten shook her head. "I don't like fighting really. I'm not that strong."

"There are many different types of strengths," a warm voice said. The two Starlights bowed and stepped off to the side. Yaten's green eyes widened and she knelt down, her head lowered. "You may stand," Kakyuu smiled.

Yaten nervously rose to her feet, keeping her eyes lowered. "Princess…" she whispered, barely audible.

"I thank you for helping in saving my life."

Yaten's face reddened. "I didn't do much…" she murmured.

"You stopped an assassin from escaping. That in itself is no small feat," Kakyuu said. "I shall have the healers look at the cut before Maker takes you home."

Yaten nodded and Kakyuu glided away, the smaller Starlight following. Yaten looked up at the tall Starlight. "You're Maker?"

"I am. And you are?"

"Kou…Yaten Kou."

"Nice to meet you," Maker smiled. "Come on." She guided the small teen over to a hospital and they walked in.

An elderly woman came over and looked at the pair. "This way," she said and led them to a small room down the hall. "Sit," she ordered Yaten. The silver haired teen sat down and sat through the woman's inspection of the cut. "Well, it isn't poisoned or infected," the Healer finally said. "And it's already starting to heal." She looked at Maker. "She'll be fine."

"Thanks Naosu," the Starlight said. Yaten said her thanks as well and the two left. "Have you always healed fast?"

"Yeah. Never figured out how or why, but I guess it doesn't really matter."

"Ever think that you could be a Senshi?" Maker asked.

Yaten laughed softly. "Me? A Senshi like you and your friend?" she asked in disbelief. She shook her head. "I'm not a fighter. I just want to live in peace."

"Sometimes you have to fight to keep peace," Maker replied as Yaten led the way to her house. "I never asked to become a Starlight and for the longest time I didn't want to. I was afraid that I could die if I was a Senshi. But it happened. And the funny thing is, I wouldn't change it for the galaxy. My life has a purpose now. One that I'm proud of," she said.

"Yeah but…I couldn't leave my family." She looked down. "I'm happy with my life as it is."

Maker smiled kindly. "I'm not trying to force you to be a Senshi. Living a peaceful life is a wonderful thing."

"So do you miss living a dull life?" Yaten asked with a smile.

Maker laughed softly. "A little. I'm more afraid that I could die and my family never know."

"They don't know you're a Senshi?"

Maker shook her head. "When it became clear that I was a Senshi, Princess Kakyuu came and told me. I asked if I could tell my parents and she said no."

"Why not?"

"To protect them," she answered. "If the Princess's enemies knew who my family and friends were, they could use them to use me to get to her."

"Makes sense," Yaten agreed. "Do you miss them?"

"Every day, but I tell them that I'm doing something amazing and worthwhile." Maker smiled. "And the Princess isn't heartless. She allows us to visit our families every few months for about a week."

Yaten stopped in front of her house and turned to Maker. "Thanks for everything," she said.

"Stay safe." The Starlight turned and walked away.

Yaten walked into the house and was immediately engulfed in a hug by her parents. "I'm fine," she said.

"We were so worried about you!" Akari exclaimed.

"I'm fine," Yaten insisted.

"What happened to your neck?" Tao demanded.

"Just a scratch one of the assassins gave me from a knife."

"By the stars…" Akari whispered.

"You know better than to fight," Tao said.

"I know. But the assassin grabbed me from behind."

"All that matters is she's safe," Akari said. She turned to her daughter. "Taiyo's waiting for you out in the back."

Yaten's eyes lit up and she hurried out back. She smiled as a young man stood, his dark brown eyes warm. His dark brown hair swayed in the soft breeze. "Yaten," he greeted, hugging her.

She smiled, holding him tightly. "Taiyo…what are you doing here?"

"What? I can't stop in to say hi?" he grinned. He brushed some of her hair out of her face and kissed her softly. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. A month is too long."

Taiyo nodded. "I'm moving back here."

Yaten's eyes lit up. "You are?"

"Yeah. And I have a question I want to ask you."

"You…you do?"

He nodded and pulled a small box out. "I know we still have some growing up to do and whatnot, but I was wondering…" he opened the box and a silver ring with a light green stone gleamed in the light. "Will you one day marry me?" he asked.

She looked at him, slightly stunned. A smile broke out on her face. She threw her arms around him. "I will," she whispered. She watched as he slipped the ring on her hand, a smile decorating his face as well.

- - - - - - - - - -

Maker walked through the palace, making her way towards Kakyuu's study. She paused in front of the door and knocked before going in. She bowed to Kakyuu and nodded to the other Starlight.

"Was the girl okay?" Kakyuu asked.

Maker nodded. "The cut was already healing by the time we saw Naosu."

"How is that possible?" the other Starlight asked.

"I don't know," Maker replied.

"She might be the third Starlight," Kakyuu said.

"Is that possible?" the other Starlight asked.

"It could be Fighter," Maker said. "She did say she's always healed fast."

"So what do we do?" Fighter asked.

"Keep an eye on her," Kakyuu ordered. "If she is a Senshi, it will only be a matter of time before her powers manifest."

"We can't leave you unprotected though," Fighter said.

"I can keep an eye on the kid," Maker offered.

"Do it, but in your civilian form," Kakyuu ordered. "Watching over her as a Starlight might raise suspicions and endanger her and her family."

Maker nodded. "I'll go immediately."

"Be careful," Fighter said.

Maker nodded, bowed to Kakyuu, and left the room. She headed down the halls and went to her room. She grabbed a bag and began packing clothes away. She then walked over to a bookshelf and grabbed several books. She placed them in the bag and gathered a few more things. She undid the transformation and looked at her normal self. She let out a slow breath and hefted the bag onto her shoulder. She left her room and made her way out of the palace.

She returned to the street that she had taken Yaten to and saw a familiar face motioning her into one of the houses next to the silver haired girl's. She went inside and locked the door behind her. "Seiya, the hells you doing here?"

"Relax Taiki. The Princess is fine. She wanted me to come in and make sure you'd be able to use this house. Some food's also been stuck in the kitchen," Seiya said.

"Thanks," Taiki said.

"No problem." Seiya grinned suddenly, her eyes twinkling. "Saw the kid again. She's pretty."

"Seiya, get back to the princess," Taiki ordered.

"I thought I was the leader," she grinned.

"You may be the leader, but I can still take you," the taller teen returned.

"Stay in touch." The black haired girl walked to the door and paused. She turned to Taiki, a hand resting on the front door's frame. "Try not to get too involved Taiki." Taiki glared at her and Seiya left. The Starlight sighed and began exploring her new home as she settled in.

* * *

One thing I forgot to mention. I'm having the names said as they would be in Japanese, so surname first and given name last.

So? How is it so far? I'd like to say that I'm working on this as I post it, so this is most of what I have thus far. I will be working on it all weekend and everything so I'll try to update daily or as close to as possible.

Until the next update then, drop me a review! All non-flames are welcomed.


	2. Yaten's Death?

So here's today's chapter. I apologize for the lateness, but I had some stuff to do around the house. I come home from college and this is what happens...I kid...mostly...;)

I won't spend time rambling. I'll let you guys get right to the fic! Aren't I nice like that?

I still do not own the rights to Sailor Moon or any related characters therein

* * *

Yaten looked up from the book she was reading. A tall, auburn haired teen was carrying out a box of trash. The silver haired girl frowned and rose to her feet, marking the page she was on in her book before closing it. She walked over to the teen and smiled. "Hello."

The tall girl looked up and smiled. "Hey," she said casually.

"You just move in?"

"Two days ago," the girl confirmed. "I'm Taiki Kou." Yaten started giggling and Taiki arched a brow. "What's so funny?"

"My name is Kou too," Yaten said.

Taiki chuckled. "That is a bit funny."

"My full name is Yaten Kou."

"Nice to meet you," Taiki greeted, shaking the silver haired girl's hand.

"Likewise. So…what brings you to the city?"

"Studying."

Yaten nodded. "I'll let you get back to settling in with your parents."

"I'm actually here on my own," Taiki said.

"Why? If you don't mind my asking."

"My family lives out in the countryside. They love it out there so I told them they didn't have to uproot with me."

"Must be hard being on your own."

Taiki shrugged, putting her hands in her pants pockets. "It's not like I don't see them, but I love traveling and learning about new places."

"I've lived in the city my whole life. I'd love to go out to the countryside someday," Yaten said.

"Any particular reason why?"

Yaten shrugged. "I like to take pictures, but most of my shots are of the city."

"And the countryside would be something different," Taiki figured. Yaten nodded. Taiki saw a glint on Yaten's finger. "Nice ring."

Yaten looked at it and smiled faintly. "It's a promise ring my boyfriend gave me a few days ago."

"Nice," Taiki grinned. "Well…I should get back to unpacking. Feel free to stop by anytime."

"Same to you," Yaten smiled. She turned and walked back to the house, glancing at the brown haired girl over her shoulder. _Why do I feel like I know her?_ Yaten walked back inside when Kei ran up to her.

"Who's she?" the little girl demanded.

"Our new neighbor," Yaten grinned. "Her name's Taiki Kou."

"She's got the same name as you!" Kei giggled.

Yaten chuckled. "I know. Now why are you running through the house?"

The small girl's face reddened. "I forgot it wasn't allowed?" she asked with large puppy eyes. Yaten laughed and picked her sister up.

"It'll be our little secret, okay?" Kei nodded and hugged her sister.

"I wanna be just like you when I grow up!" the small girl stated.

"You can be anything you want to be Kei. Even a Starlight if you really want."

"Only if you're a Starlight too!" Kei said firmly.

Yaten smiled and walked upstairs, still holding her sister. "You want me to be a Starlight too?"

"Yeah!"

"Then how about Sailor Star…Tickler!" she exclaimed and began tickling the small girl. Kei screamed with laughter and tried to get out of Yaten's grasp. Kei tried to get her older sister back, but Yaten was too quick and tossed Kei onto her bed. The girl laughed and hurled a stuffed toy at the teen. It struck Yaten and she made a big show of "dying" on Kei's floor. The little girl laughed as Yaten lay still. She cautiously walked over to her older sister. Without warning Yaten lunged forward and grabbed the little girl in a hug. Kei squealed in delight and the two siblings lay on the ground laughing.

- - - - - - - - - -

Taiki watched as Yaten headed down the street. Walking with her was a handsome young man that the auburn haired girl figured was Yaten's boyfriend. Taiki looked down and let the curtain fall in front of the window. "Why do I care so much about her?" she muttered. "I barely know her."

She shook her head and walked upstairs to get ready for bed. She tossed the covers off the bed and slid under the covers. She flipped onto her back and stared up at the ceiling, one hand behind her head. She closed her eyes and waited for sleep to come.

- - - - - - - - - -

Yaten smiled as she walked down the street with Taiyo, a smile on her face. "I had a great time tonight."

"So did I." He frowned as he saw movement in a window. "Who moved in?"

"A girl named Taiki Kou."

"She nice?"

"Yeah. Keeps to herself mostly. She's nice though."

Taiyo nodded. Something rustled behind them and they spun around. "There's the little girl who took down our buddy!" a figure in black snarled. "Get her!"

"Run!" Taiyo shouted, blocking one of the figures.

Yaten turned and tried to run down the street when one of the figures grabbed her from behind. "You're not going anywhere pretty thing!" he laughed.

"Kou!" Taiyo yelled. One of the figures slammed a wood beam over his head and he fell to the ground.

"TAIYO!" Yaten shouted, struggling against her captors. "Let me go!"

The figures laughed. "I don't think so," the one holding her said. Her head was pulled to the side and she cried out in pain as teeth sank into her neck. Her face twisted in pain as she felt herself grow weaker. She fell limp in the figure's arms and was dropped unmercifully to the ground.

"Star Gentle Uterus!" Screams filled the night air as several attacks struck the figures. Retreating footsteps sounded on the pavement. Yaten weakly looked up as a figure hovered over her. Blue eyes stared into her green eyes with worry. "Hold on Yaten…hold on."

"Taiki…" Yaten whispered. Her eyes fell close as she passed out.

Maker looked at the teen, worry worming its way through her gut. She carefully picked Yaten up and looked over as Taiyo came to. "Kou?" he whispered groggily.

"She's been hurt. Are you all right?" Maker demanded.

Taiyo stumbled to his feet, rubbing his head. "I'll live. How bad is she?" he demanded, worry in his voice.

"I don't know. Let her family know what happened. I'm taking her to the main hospital near the palace."

"That's too far!" Taiyo cried.

"It's the only chance she has," Maker snapped. She turned and took off running as fast as she could to the main part of the city. "Fighter! Yaten's been hurt! I'm taking her to the main hospital!" she yelled through the Sailor Change Star resting on her left ear. She leapt up to the rooftops to make better time.

"_Okay. I'll let them know. How far are you?_"

"Five minutes!"

"_Got it_."

Maker continued on her way. She glanced down and saw that Yaten was semi-conscious. "Hang on Yaten! Hang on, do you hear me?" Yaten's eyes fluttered in and out of focus, her face extremely pale. Maker began cursing. "You are not going to die Yaten! Do you hear me?" She leapt down to the street and burst into the hospital. She set the girl down on a waiting gurney and she was wheeled away.

"What happened?" Fighter asked.

"She was attacked by that group of assassins," Maker answered. "I saw one bite her in the neck."

Fighter frowned. "You realize what this means, right?"

"Yeah. The vampires are back."

"And they still want the Princess dead," Fighter added. "We need to find the third Starlight," she said.

"I know." She sighed. "I should have been paying better attention."

"This isn't your fault Maker. You couldn't have known what would happen."

"I saw her coming down the street. I should've…" she fell silent and bowed her head. "I should've been more observant."

"It's not your fault Maker. Don't blame yourself."

"I know."

"I need to get back to the palace and let the Princess know. If Yaten's been bitten…" she trailed off.

"She could be changed," Maker finished. "Go. I'll keep an eye on her."

"I'll be back," Fighter said and left the building.

Maker walked down the hall to where Yaten had been taken. She looked through the window as healers hurriedly worked on the young teen. She barely turned when Naosu walked up to her. "What happened to her?" the healer demanded.

"She was bitten by a vampire."

"By the stars…" Naosu whispered. Another healer came up and whispered something into the older woman's ear. Naosu's eyes narrowed.

"What?" Maker demanded.

"Nearly all of her blood was drained."

Maker's eyes widened. "And she's still alive?" Naosu nodded. "I want her under armed guard until further notice. No one goes in to see her without the Princess's say so, is that understood?"

Naosu nodded. "We'll still need to check in on her."

"I know. But no one else, not even her family, understand?" The healers nodded in agreement. They walked back into the room as guards ran up and stood guard out and inside the room. Maker ran a hand through her hair and sighed. She looked down the hall as a group of people came running up towards the room. Guards immediately blocked their path.

"Get out of my way! I want to see my daughter!" Tao shouted.

Maker braced herself and walked over to them. "No one's allowed in."

"Why not?" Tao demanded.

"She was attacked."

"I don't care! I want to see my daughter!"

"She was attacked by a vampire," Maker added.

"You…you're lying!" Akari stammered.

"I'm not," Maker said. "I saw one attacking her."

"What…what will happen to her?" Akari stammered.

"I'm not sure. The healers are working on her now." Akari let out a small cry and turned into her husband's shoulder to sob. "Princess Kakyuu is on her way here now. If your daughter does start to change, she should be able to heal her."

"But why can't we go in to see her?" Taiyo demanded.

"If she does change, she'll go after every person in that room to feed. It won't matter if you're her family or not. It's for your own safety."

"Can we at least stay here?" Akari asked.

Maker nodded. "Of course. I just can't let any of you into the room. It's my duty to protect the people of this planet."

"You were the one who brought her here?" Tao asked.

Maker nodded. "I saw the vampires swarming her and him," she nodded to Taiyo, "so I ran over to try and help. Unfortunately I was too late. I'm sorry."

"You brought her here. That's all that matters," Akari said.

Maker nodded and they waited. A short time later the amount of guards doubled in the hall. Maker rose to her feet as she saw Fighter heading down the hall. She bowed as Kakyuu walked out from behind Fighter. Yaten's family bowed as well. Kakyuu entered the room with the two Starlights and Fighter shut the door.

"She was bitten by a vampire you said?" Kakyuu asked.

"Yes. And according to Naosu, most of her blood was drained."

"And she's still alive?" Fighter exclaimed.

Kakyuu looked at the unconscious form of Yaten. "She is extremely resilient," Kakyuu murmured. "She might one day become a Starlight." The three looked over as Naosu walked into the room.

"Highness," the healer greeted. "This young lady is incredible."

"How so?"

"Her body is fighting off the change." The Starlights' eyes widened as did Kakyuu's. "That's not all."

"There's more?" Fighter asked.

"When she first came in, she had little blood left. Now new blood has been steadily refilling her body," Naosu said.

"How is that possible?" Kakyuu demanded.

"I can't explain it other than that she could be a Starlight."

Kakyuu nodded. "Can her body defeat the infection?"

"Probably not." She shrugged. "Then again, I've never seen anyone like her before," she added.

"Better to be safe than sorry," Kakyuu murmured. She held her hands over Yaten's body and they began to glow. After several minutes she lowered her hands. "There. She should be fine now." The Princess turned to Maker. "Don't let anyone in to see her until we can be certain it worked."

"I will," Maker promised. She bowed as Fighter and Kakyuu left. She turned and looked at the sleeping form of Yaten. _Who are you Yaten? How can you be all right after what you've been through?_

* * *

So? How is it so far? I crave reviews! Also, if you couldn't tell, this is apparently going to be a Taiki/Yaten fic. So yeah...no maiming of me for that.

Please drop a review! Onegai shimasu?


	3. You've Been Targeted

Whew...just finished today's update, so it's "hot off the press".

Please enjoy it!

I know this might shock a lot of you, but I don't own the rights to Sailor Moon...:gasps:...I know. Oh well. A gal can dream. :)

* * *

Yaten slowly opened her eyes. She pushed herself up and looked around. She recognized the room as a hospital room, but outside of that she had no idea where she was. She looked around and the door opened. Taiki walked in, saw Yaten was awake, and smiled. "Hey," Taiki greeted.

"Where am I?"

"The Palace Hospital. You were attacked a few days ago."

"Attacked by what?"

Taiki sat down. "Vampires I heard."

Yaten stared in disbelief at the taller teen. "You can't be serious."

"I am," Taiki replied. "I'm not trying to trick you or anything."

Yaten saw the truth in her blue eyes and nodded. "How long was I out?"

"Nearly a week," came the answer. "The healers had to force your family and boyfriend to get some rest."

Yaten smiled. "Sounds like them," she said. She stared down in her lap. "They've always been overprotective of me." She shrugged. "It's not that I don't love them or anything, but…"

"You want to live life even if it means getting a little hurt," Taiki realized.

Yaten nodded, a smile on her face. "Is that wrong of me?"

"Not at all. Our parents may want the best for us, but there comes a point when we have to live our own life. It may break our parents' hearts, but it has to be done if we want to be happy in our life."

"That was a bit poetic," Yaten smiled.

Taiki shrugged. "It's true though. At least for me." She smiled faintly. "I was given the chance to do something incredible with my life. My parents didn't want me to leave our home, but I knew it had to be done. It was what I wanted."

"How can someone tell their parents that though?"

"I just told them. If they really love you, they'll accept your decision."

Yaten nodded. She ran her hands through her silver hair. She looked at Taiki. "Not that I'm not grateful to see a friendly face, but why are you here?"

"Your family was told not to come back in until they had had a good night's sleep. I offered to come in and keep you company if you woke up."

Yaten smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem." Something began ringing and Taiki pulled out a communicator. "Taiki," she answered as she held it to her ear. Her eyes narrowed. "I'll be there shortly," she answered. She replaced the communicator in her pocket and rose to her feet. "Sorry, but something big just came up."

Yaten nodded. "Thanks for stopping by."

Taiki smiled. "I'll let your family and boyfriend know you're awake," she said. She turned and walked out of the room. She told one of the apprentice healers to let Yaten's family know the young girl was awake. Taiki then walked outside and headed down the street. She ducked into an alley. "Seiya."

"We got a lead," Seiya said. "Mansion at the edge of the city. The Princess wants us to check it out now." Taiki nodded. They each pulled out a headset. "Fighter Star Power! Make UP!"

"Maker Star Power! Make UP!"

The two Starlights ran for the edge of town, leaping up to the rooftops to make better time. They reached the edge of the city and looked at an old abandoned mansion sitting atop a hill. "There it is," Fighter said. "Let's go."

The pair carefully made their way towards the mansion, keeping an eye out for any sign of vampires. They slipped through the backdoor and made their way through the house. Maker turned to her friend. "Basement would be our best bet," she whispered quietly, nodding towards the door.

Fighter nodded in agreement. "First let's check upstairs to make sure we don't get surprised." The two Senshi walked upstairs and checked the rooms before doing the same to the downstairs. "Now we check the basement," Fighter said. They walked to the door and opened it. Maker crept down the stone stairs first, keeping one hand on the wall. Fighter followed her. Both were nervous but ready for anything.

"Look," Maker whispered, pointing ahead. A lone coffin rested in the middle of the basement.

"Trap anyone?" Fighter grinned.

"Shall we spring it?"

"Of course." Fighter ran to the coffin. Dozens of figures began rising from the ground. "Star Serious Laser!"

"Star Gentle Uterus!"

The two Starlights kept firing off their attacks, destroying many of the vampire slaves. One got past the attacks and tried to grab Fighter. She viciously backhanded the creature and fired off her attack at point blank range. The vampire screamed in pain, vaporizing. The remaining slaves were easily taken care of.

Once the room had been cleared, the two Senshi walked to the coffin. They heaved the heavy stone lid off and looked in at the still form of a young man. Maker hauled him out and bound his hands as he came to. He began snarling and trying to bite the two when Fighter slammed a small silver spike into the vampire's arm. It hissed in pain, glaring angrily at the Starlights.

"Now, nightwalker, you're going to tell us why your friends are after a young girl named Yaten Kou," Fighter said.

"I will tell you nothing!"

"We could always let this one starve for a while. He should be more cooperative then," Maker suggested.

"I'd go for it," Fighter agreed.

"Okay! I'll tell you!" the vampire pleaded, not wanting to face the horrors of starving to death.

- - - - - - - - - -

"I'm just so happy to see you're all right!" Akari sobbed to Yaten.

"You guys should know how stubborn I am," Yaten grinned.

"That's the truth," Taiyo grinned.

"Watch it," Yaten mock threatened.

"When do you get to come home?" Kei asked anxiously.

"Soon I hope," Yaten replied. A knock sounded on the door and the five looked up as Fighter and Maker walked into the room. "Why are you here?" Yaten asked.

"We have news about the attack," Fighter said.

"What news? It was just a random attack," Tao said.

"Unfortunately it wasn't," Maker corrected.

"Kei, why don't we go for a walk?" Taiyo suggested. The girl nodded and Taiyo picked her up. They left the room, closing the door.

"What do you mean the attack wasn't random?" Tao demanded.

"You remember that assassination attempt on the Princess a few weeks ago?" Maker inquired. They nodded. "Turns out the vampires were behind it."

"What does that have to do with me though?" Yaten asked.

"They want revenge for the vampire you helped us capture," Fighter answered.

"So they're going to kill me," Yaten murmured.

"And everyone you know," Maker added. "They know who you are. They've been following you since the failed attempt on Princess Kakyuu's life."

"That's why you've kept the guard on our daughter," Akari realized.

"Yes," Fighter confirmed.

"What do you suggest we do?" Tao demanded.

"We can place you under our protection and move you to a safe location," Maker told him. "It's the safest thing to do."

"You want us to uproot and run around the world because of these nightwalkers?" Tao demanded. The two Starlights nodded. "No."

"Father!"

"Tao!"

"I won't put my family through that constant stress of moving. We're safer in the city," Tao decided.

"You're family could die sir," Maker said. "Do you want that on your conscious?" she demanded.

"My decision is final!" he snapped. "We can take care of ourselves!"

"If that's your decision then fine. But as long as you live our offer of protection will stand," Fighter said. She turned and walked out of the room.

Maker paused at the door and looked at Yaten. "There comes a time when we have to live our own life," she said and left the room.

Yaten's eyes widened. _It…it couldn't be!_

"I'll go check when we can get you out of here," Tao said and left the room.

Yaten sighed and stared at her lap. "What's wrong?" her mother asked.

"Why did Father refuse their protection?"

Akari smiled faintly. "It's not that he doesn't believe they can protect us. He just doesn't want to suddenly leave everything he's worked so hard to build behind."

"Yeah but…these vampires…they could kill us all," Yaten pointed out. "All because of me."

"You did nothing wrong Kou. You protected the Princess. We're proud of you for that." She rested a hand on top of her daughter's.

"But we're in danger now because of me. How is that not wrong?"

"Think what the state of Kinmokusei would be in if the Princess had died. A few lives are worth that." She smiled faintly. "I know we've always been a bit overprotective of you."

"Then stop. Let me live my life my way," Yaten said.

"We're trying," Akari replied. "When you were born, I knew you were meant for something incredible. Something that we might never know. Whether or not you can tell us doesn't matter. As long as you're happy with your life, we're happy too."

Yaten hugged her mother. "Thank you."

- - - - - - - - - -

Taiki sighed and closed the book, tossing it onto the table. She leaned back on the couch and sighed, running her hands through her hair and resting them behind her head. "You look troubled," Seiya said, walking into the room.

"Don't you have someone else to pester?" Taiki questioned.

"Nope. The Princess wants the two of us to keep an eye on Yaten. I think she thinks that this kid might be the third Starlight."

"Her powers would have manifested when she was attacked then," Taiki pointed out, closing her eyes.

"Maybe. Maybe not. Remember what the Princess told us. The powers of Senshi vary person to person. Just because it's one way with me doesn't mean it's the same for you."

"I'm usually the scientific one," Taiki muttered.

"Not today," Seiya chuckled. A knock sounded on the door and they frowned.

Taiki rose to her feet and slowly approached the door. She opened the door and stared in surprise when she saw Yaten. "Hey. When did you get out?"

"Today. Look, I need to talk to you."

"Come on in," Taiki said, stepping aside.

Yaten walked inside and followed Taiki into the main room. The silver haired teen looked around the room. "Nice place."

Taiki noticed Seiya at the top of the stairs and discreetly motioned her to go. "Thanks. Still working on it. What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Who are you?"

Taiki frowned. "I told you. Taiki Kou."

"Then why did Star Maker say something you said earlier?"

Taiki shrugged. "Maybe she overheard me."

"I don't think so. I go to the main school here. You're not even registered let alone in any classes," Yaten said.

"What's your point?" Taiki demanded.

"You're Star Maker, aren't you?"

"What gives you that idea?" Taiki asked.

"How else could Maker come to my rescue so fast unless she lived close by? I can feel…something…around you. The same thing I've felt around Star Maker. Can you explain that?" Yaten inquired. Taiki shrugged and Yaten sighed. "Fine. Don't tell me. Just…if you see her…tell her I said thanks…for saving my life." Yaten turned and walked out. Taiki fell back onto the couch.

"She knows?" Seiya asked, walking into the room.

"She does…but I don't think she'll tell anyone."

"How can you be so sure?"

Taiki smiled softly. "I could see it in her eyes."

"Didn't I tell you not to get too attached?" Seiya asked.

"Deal with it Seiya," Taiki muttered. The other Starlight shook her head and walked out of the room. Taiki sighed and leaned back. _I'm sorry I can't tell you who I really am Yaten. I'm sorry._

- - - - - - - - - -

Yaten sat on her window ledge, her knees drawn up to her chest. Her arms were wrapped around her knees and her head leaned against the window. "Kono ude ni… dakishimeru… Hold you in my arms, tada sono koto wo… Egaki tsutsu…negai tsutsu… Miageru yo, Starry Night…" she whispered softly.

Kei opened the door and walked in over to her sister. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah. Just thinking about some stuff." She looked at the young girl. "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"I had a bad dream," she whispered.

"Bad dream about what?" Yaten asked.

"Mean people hurting us," she said. Yaten saw the fear in her little sister's eyes and pulled her into a hug.

"We'll be fine Kei. Nothing will happen."

"But…the mean people were hurting you badly…" Kei whispered.

Yaten smiled. "I promise you. Nothing bad will happen to me."

Kei looked up at her older sister. "Promise?"

"I promise," Yaten said. Kei smiled and closed her eyes, falling asleep.

* * *

Chasin' After You Lyrics: "Embracing you with my arms...Hold you with my arms, that is all...Although I imagine it, although I wish...Look up at the starry night."

* * *

So? How was it? Bearable I hope. Drop a review to make me smile! 


	4. Yaten's Tragedy

Well, here's the new chapter for today. I warn you, it's a bit graphic but not as graphic as I could have made it. So yeah...

Sailor Moon, the rights, and all related characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi...and I doubt she'll give me the rights for free...darn...

* * *

Seiya watched as Taiki stared at the book. She knew her friend was still trying to get over her guilt at not telling Yaten the truth. "Taiki…" Seiya began.

"I don't want to hear it."

"It's been a week."

"I know."

"Then go talk to her."

"She's made it clear she wants nothing to do with me."

"Are you sure?"

"She has a boyfriend," Taiki replied.

"So? You can still be friends, right?"

"I don't know."

"You'll never know till you ask," Seiya pointed out.

Taiki closed the book and rose to her feet. "Just leave me alone," she ordered. She turned and walked out of the room, setting the book down on a table. She walked outside and began walking down the street. She paused and glanced over at Yaten's house. She bowed her head and kept walking.

- - - - - - - - - -

Yaten looked out of the window and saw Taiki walking by. She sighed and turned back to the pieces of paper scattered before her on the window ledge. A knock sounded on the door and she looked up as her father walked into the room. "Dad."

"Still working on that song?" he asked.

"Yeah," she smiled in embarrassment.

"I can't wait to hear it," he smiled. The smile faded slightly. "Are you all right? You've been distant for the past week."

"It's just…everything that's been happening. I'm just afraid that I doomed us all," she whispered.

"It's not your fault Kou. You helped the Princess. We're proud of you for that."

"Yeah…but because of that we've been targeted by the vampires."

"Kou, listen to me. It doesn't matter. You did something to help others. That's what we've tried to teach you."

"But…"

"No more buts. From the moment you were born, we knew you were destined for something great. Something bigger than the life your mother and I led. I don't know how we know, we just do."

Yaten smiled. "Think I'll go out for a walk."

"Be careful," Tao said.

"I will be," she smiled. She gathered up the music she had been working on and filed it away. Her father walked out of the room and Yaten grabbed a coat. She walked downstairs and walked outside. She pulled the coat on and walked in the opposite direction Taiki had gone. She smiled at the fresh air and shoved her hands into her pockets. She pulled on a pair of sunglasses and continued to walk down the street.

- - - - - - - - - -

Yaten headed back to her house. She had spent most of the day walking around the city, trying to clear her head. She managed to clear most of her thoughts out, but she was still unsure of what to do about Taiki. She sighed as she walked up the steps to her house. _I don't care what happens with Taiki…but…I care about her…even though I hardly know her…strange…_ Yaten thought as she opened the door to her house. She walked inside and shut the door, frowning when she realized the lights were off. Before she could step further inside to turn on the lights, someone grabbed her from behind.

Yaten tried to scream when someone slammed their fist into her gut. She fell to the floor, gasping for air as the lights turned on. She was hauled to her feet and shoved into a chair. A gag was shoved into her mouth and tied in as several other hands tied her to the chair. She looked up as several figures in black appeared from the shadows. Four of them were tightly holding her family and Taiyo.

"So this is the little warrior who managed to capture our friend," a cold voice sneered. "How…pathetic."

"Leave them alone! I'm the one you want!" Yaten gasped, spitting the gag out.

The leader gripped Yaten's head and smiled. "Because of your heroic actions they will suffer the same fate as you."

Yaten glared at the vampires. "Don't hurt them!" she begged.

"Oh, we will hurt them. And you'll get to watch," the leader smirked. He grabbed Taiyo and shoved him down in front of Yaten. "Do you love him?"

"Leave him alone!" Yaten snapped.

"In a moment," he chuckled. The vampire suddenly ripped into Taiyo's throat. Blood sprayed across Yaten's face and chest. Tears fell from her eyes as her boyfriend's lifeless body fell to the ground.

"You damn bastards!" Tao snarled.

"We were going to save you till later but…oh well," the leader said with a nod to the two vampires holding Yaten's father. Both grinned and tore into the man's throat.

"TAO!" Akari screamed.

"DADDY!" Kei shrieked. Tao's body fell to the ground, the last bit of his blood pooling around his head.

Yaten shut her eyes, tears streaming from her face. "No…no…this can't be happening…" she whispered.

"Who should be next?" the leader asked, flopping down on the couch. He stuck his legs up on the table and smiled. "You get to decide Ms. Hero."

"Me," Yaten instantly said.

"Oh no. You go last."

"Damn it, kill me! They're innocent! They had nothing to do with what I did!" Yaten screamed.

"They raised you and knew you. They influenced you. That makes them just as guilty as you," the leader rationalized.

"Leave them alone you damn monster!" Yaten shouted.

"Kill the mother," the leader decided. He suddenly grinned. "But…enjoy it."

Yaten's green eyes widened in horror. "No!" She watched in horror as the vampires, male and female, took their time with Akari. The leader nodded after nearly an hour of Akari's tortured screams. The woman's throat was ripped out, her hand falling near that of her husband's.

"Mommy…" Kei sobbed.

"If you had just minded your own business, none of this would be happening silver haired angel," the leader smirked.

Yaten glared at the vampires, her eyes burning with hatred. "I will kill you all."

"I don't think so," one of the women vampires smirked, licking blood from her fingers, a cold smile decorating her pale face.

"You better kill me now otherwise I'll…"

"Kou, you promised nothing would happen to you!" Kei whimpered.

The vampire leader began laughing. "Oh how touching!" he sneered. "Enjoy your time with the kid as well." The vampires grabbed Kei and forced her onto the ground, laughing at the screams from Kei.

Yaten began jerking violently against the ropes, her wrists bleeding from the friction. "NO! KEI!" she shrieked. Tears streamed from her eyes. She slammed them shut and turned away, unable to watch. Someone grabbed her head and forced her eyes open, making her watch her sister being tortured.

"You're next my silver haired angel," the leader smirked. He watched as Kei's throat was viciously torn out, silencing her screams.

Rage burned in Yaten. _No…no…no… _"NO!" she bellowed. Something snapped inside of her and she felt raw power flood her body. She broke free from the chair and glared at the vampires.

"She's…she's…" a vampire stammered, Kei's blood staining his pale face.

"This isn't possible!" the leader snapped.

Something formed in Yaten's hand and she glanced at it. Words appeared in her mind. She glared at the vampires. "I told you that you should have killed me first," she told him softly. "Star Sensitive Inferno!" The vampires screamed as the attack tore through them.

- - - - - - - - - -

Taiki walked down the street and frowned when she saw a sudden flare of light from Yaten's house. "Seiya!" she snapped through her communicator.

"_I saw it! Meet me there now!_" she ordered.

Taiki shoved the communicator back into her pocket and stormed into the house. She skidded to a halt when she saw the carnage. Blood covered the walls and floor, piles of ashes swirling in the wind from the outside. The Starlight suppressed the urge to empty her stomach when she saw the bodies of Yaten's family and boyfriend.

"By the stars…" Seiya whispered as she walked in behind her friend. The two walked slowly through the front room and stopped when they saw a figure sitting on the floor, black gloved hands covering their face. The body shook every few seconds in sobs. Taiki glanced at Seiya who shrugged.

"Yaten? Is that you?" Taiki asked softly.

The silver haired head rose and green eyes rimmed red from crying stared up at the two Starlights. She stared at the bodies and remained unmoving. Seiya pulled Taiki off to the side. "She is a Starlight," she whispered. "We have to get her back to the palace. Kakyuu needs to know."

"Have a heart Seiya. Her family just died right in front of her," Taiki returned.

"We don't know if more vampires will be on the way or not," Seiya countered.

"Give her some damn time to grieve!"

"We don't have time! They could rise!" They suddenly heard footsteps running out of the house. They ran to the door and watched as Yaten ran off in her Starlight form. "Great," Seiya muttered.

"I'll go after her," Taiki said. "She doesn't know you."

"Be careful Taiki."

"I will be." She descended the steps and ran after the silver haired girl. Taiki followed her to a large park. She stopped and watched as the smaller teen sat down on a swing and bowed her head. The auburn haired teen slowly and carefully made her way over to her. "Yaten?" she asked softly.

"Kei and I would always come here on the weekends to play," the girl whispered in a hoarse voice. "She would always want to swing to know what it felt like to fly." She blinked away tears. "I failed them."

"How do you figure?"

"I have this power and I couldn't save them," she whispered.

Taiki looked down, thinking of what to say next. "Yaten…no one knows what causes a Senshi to first awaken. It's different for each person."

"So seeing my family slaughtered in front of me was my trigger?" she demanded angrily, glaring at Taiki.

"Unfortunately it seems that way."

"I never asked for this," she whispered. She stared at her hands, barely flinching when her henshin undid itself.

"No person asks to be a Senshi."

"Kei wanted to be a Starlight."

"Most kids imagine themselves as superheroes. Didn't you ever imagine yourself as an agent of love and justice as a kid?"

"That was just a fantasy," Yaten replied.

"Maybe. Maybe you knew in your subconscious that one day this would happen," Taiki suggested.

"That my family would die?" Yaten snapped.

"That your destiny would reveal itself," Taiki returned. "You can try an deny it all you want Yaten Kou, but the fact is that you are a Starlight."

"I don't want it!" she cried.

"You didn't want your family to die either, did you?"

"No…"

"We don't always get what we want Yaten. It sucks, I know."

"How?" Yaten demanded, tears shimmering in her eyes. "You still have your family," she whispered.

"Maybe, but I've not seen them since I first came to the city a year ago. They said if I went, I was dead to them."

"Why?"

"They needed my help on the farm…but I couldn't stay. I knew that I had something bigger in my future other than just farming. When a monster attacked…" she fell silent and looked down.

"You became a Starlight…" Yaten finished.

Taiki nodded. "A week later Fighter approached me and told me that I had to come to the city and protect the Princess. I was afraid and I didn't want to go at first."

"What changed your mind?" Yaten asked.

"I realized that if I had stayed, my family would constantly be in danger."

"In danger from what?"

"Enemies. I couldn't put them in that kind of danger. It wasn't fair to them."

"How would enemies know who you were though?"

"They'd be able to sense the power I have. Leaving was the best thing for them."

Yaten stared at the ground. "What do I do now? I have nothing left. My family is dead and I can't risk the lives of my friends."

"Only you can decide your future Yaten. Just know that you have a place with me and Fighter in protecting the Princess."

"I could fail her," Yaten muttered.

"I doubt that."

Yaten looked up at Taiki. "You barely know me."

"Maybe. But I care about you." She smiled. "The reason why I didn't confirm my being a Starlight the other day was I didn't want you to get hurt."

Yaten stared into Taiki's blue eyes. "You moved in to keep an eye on me, didn't you?" she asked.

"Yeah. After we found out that the vampires were targeting you Fighter came to help," she said.

"Then why didn't you protect them?" she demanded. "You could have helped my family!" she screamed at her.

"Vampires are known for their stealth. Fighter was watching your house, but even our eyesight is limited by darkness. Vampires use that to their advantage and stay in the shadows. By the time she realized something was wrong it was too late." Taiki bowed her head. "I'm sorry."

Yaten wrapped her arms around herself and blinked away fresh tears. "I have nothing left. Nothing."

Taiki rested a hand on Yaten's shoulder. The silver haired Starlight looked up. "Come on. You need to rest." She helped the short teen up. Taiki guided Yaten back to the house Taiki had been living in. Taiki opened the door and led Yaten up the steps to a bedroom. "You can stay in here," she said. Yaten nodded, looking around the room. She immediately knew it was Taiki's. "If you need anything, I'll be downstairs." She walked out and closed the door.

The tall Starlight remained by the door. She could faintly hear Yaten crying inside. Her head bowed and she turned. She hid her surprise as Seiya looked at her. "How is she?"

"Taking it pretty hard."

"I would be too," Seiya murmured. "Has she decided what she's going to do?"

"I don't know. I think she's still in shock over what happened." They walked downstairs and sat in the main room. "Is everything taken care of over there?"

"Yeah. The bodies have been cremated. Whenever the kid's ready she can bury them. The Princess will pay for it."

"I can't imagine losing my whole family and the person I loved," Taiki whispered. She looked up at the ceiling. "I know she'll get through it though. She's too strong a person."

"Does she know how you feel about her?"

"Now isn't the time for that Seiya. She just lost everyone she loved."

Seiya nodded. "She does deserve to know though."

"I know. I'll tell her soon, but not just yet." The two remained silent, each trying to imagine the pain Yaten must be feeling.

* * *

So? How was it? Drop me a review to let me know! 


	5. Learning to Live Again

Here is today's chapter! Work on the next chapter will begin soon if not immediately. This prequel is almost done so yeah...

Anywho, today we get to meet Taiki's family! Exciting, no? Enough of my crazy ramblings...Crazy? I was crazy once...

Sailor Muse: Don't start that rant again.

Hai, hai.

I do not own the rights to Sailor Moon or any affiliate character thereof. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi and Toei Animation...:writes note:...must...take over...Toei...Animation...:looks up:...why are you still reading this? Go read the chapter!

Dozo minna!

* * *

Yaten stared at the three grave markers. Snow swirled around her, but she didn't care. Nor did she flinch when a cold wind bit through her coat. She knelt down in the snow. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you. I wasn't strong enough. Taiki says by training to become a Starlight I'll become strong. But I can't do it. I'm not strong. I'm not who they think I am…I'm no one." She turned to her sister's marker. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. I failed you Kei. I failed you all." She rose to her feet and walked away, heading out of the city.

- - - - - - - - - -

Taiki sighed wearily. She slumped down in a chair and held her head in her hands. "You okay?"

Taiki looked up at Seiya. "There's no trace of her in the city," Taiki answered. "I knew she'd run. I knew she'd run but I didn't stop her."

"If we had kept her in the city against her will she would have run anyway. At least now we can try to talk to her."

"Agreed," Kakyuu said as she walked to them. "Maker, go after her. Fighter will remain here."

"Princess, I don't even know where to start looking," Taiki replied.

"Trust in your heart to lead you," Kakyuu replied. "Come Fighter." The two walked away, Seiya patting her friend on the shoulder in encouragement.

Taiki rubbed her eyes with her left index finger and thumb. "Where would she go if she didn't want to be found?" she whispered.

"_I've lived in the city my whole life. I'd love to go out to the countryside someday_," Yaten's voice echoed from her memory.

"That's it!" Taiki exclaimed. She leapt to her feet and tore down the hall.

- - - - - - - - - -

Taiki pushed up her sunglasses as the sun glared off of the snow. She looked around the flat landscape. _There's no place like home…_ she thought. She sighed and walked down the road. She stopped when she saw a figure in the middle of the field straighten. The two stared at each other. Taiki bowed slightly and continued walking. She stopped when someone grabbed her arm. She looked over at an older woman with soft blue eyes, graying brown hair swaying in the cold wind.

"Kou?" the woman asked. Taiki nodded and the woman threw her arms around the tall teen. "I missed you so much!"

"So you're back," a gruff voice stated.

Taiki looked over at a tall, dark brown haired man with a hard, chiseled face. "Hello," she said uncertainly.

"Come on. Dinner's almost ready." He turned and walked away.

The woman turned and hugged Taiki again. "Welcome home daughter!" The two walked towards the house. They walked inside and Taiki stood uncertainly in the front hall of the farmhouse. "Come in!" she said, pulling Taiki inside. "We missed you so much!" She smiled. "Though your father will never admit it of course."

"Mom…I can't stay long," Taiki said. "I'm looking for someone."

"Who?" she asked.

"A friend of mine who just lost her family. I'm sorry, but I need to go."

"Figures you wouldn't have changed. Always abandoning your family," her father scoffed.

"I never abandoned you!" Taiki shouted.

"Please…" her mother tried.

"You ran out on this family a year ago!" her father thundered.

"I didn't run out! I left because I had to! It was the only way to keep you and Mom safe!"

"Yeah right!"

"I don't care if you believe me or not. But I have something I have to do." She turned and walked out of the house.

"Leave! That's what…" Taiki's mother suddenly screamed.

The teen burst back inside and skidded to a halt. Several vampires were dragging her parents out of the back. "Leave them alone!" Taiki shouted as she ran after them. She stopped at the door and saw more vampires outside. Realizing she had no choice, she pulled out her Sailor Change Star. "Maker Star Power! Make UP!"

"Kou…?" her mother whispered in shock.

"Penetrating the darkness of night, the air of freedom breaks through! I am a sacred shooting star! Sailor Star Maker!"

"Kill her!" the leader ordered.

"Star Gentle Uterus!" The attack slammed into the five vampires, killing them. Maker ran to the couple and helped them up. "Are you all right?" she asked.

Her mother looked at her. "Kou? You…you're a Starlight?"

Maker nodded, her head bowed. "I am."

"Why didn't you tell us?" her father demanded.

"I couldn't put you in that kind of danger if you knew," she replied, undoing her henshin. "I wanted to…I'm sorry."

"It doesn't matter…not anymore," her father said.

"So…who is this friend you're looking for?"

"I can't really say."

"This friend of yours have silver hair?" her mother asked.

"Yeah."

"She passed by two days ago. She was heading west," her father answered.

"I have to go," Taiki said.

"Let me at least pack you some supplies," her mother insisted and hurried inside.

Her father looked at her. "I know we've had our differences in the past, but I've always been proud of you Kou. So very proud."

Taiki smiled. "I know. I missed you both so much. There were so many times I wanted to come and visit."

"Why didn't you?"

"We didn't part on the best of terms. I guess I was just afraid."

He wrapped an arm around her and smiled. "You're always welcome here Kou. Always," he said.

"And the both of you can come and visit me in the capital if you want. Just let me know before hand."

"We might take you up on that one day," he smiled.

"Here you go," her mother said, handing a large pack of food to Taiki. "That should last you for a while."

"Thank you Mom…Dad. I love you both." She hugged them and swung the pack onto her back. She began trudging through the snow when her father told her stop. She turned and saw him pulling a horse over to her. "I can't take Star."

"You can bring him back after you find your friend," her father said.

Taiki smiled and took the reins. She swung up onto the horse and placed her bags on either side of the saddle. "Thank you. I'll be back soon. Wish me luck." They nodded and she rode off on the brown and white horse.

- - - - - - - - - -

Taiki reined the horse to a stop. Three days had passed since she had been reunited with her parents. She looked around the pure white landscape, wondering how Yaten could make it this far out. She refused to believe that the small teen had fallen victim to the elements.

"Where are you Yaten?" she murmured, her voice muffled from her scarf. She scanned the landscape again and paused when she saw movement near the edge of a small forest. She kicked the horse into a gallop and descended upon the figure. She leapt off the horse and knelt down next to the lump. She rolled it over and stared at Yaten's shivering form. Letting a stream of curses, the tall Starlight picked Yaten up and slung her over the saddle. She got up behind Yaten and wrapped her arms around the silver haired Starlight. She let out a harsh cry to the horse and they bolted back the way they had come, Taiki urging as much speed from the horse as she felt was safe.

- - - - - - - - - -

Taiki's father looked out of the window as a cold, night wind howled. "What's wrong Kanshi?" his wife asked.

"Something's out there Kairen. Stay here," Kanshi ordered. He picked up a staff and pulled a coat on before venturing outside. "Whoever's there, show yourself!" he ordered. He grabbed the lantern hanging by the door and held it out as something fell heavily in the snow. "Star?" he slowly asked. He walked forward and saw his daughter holding a smaller teen in her arms. "KAIREN!" he bellowed.

She hurried out. "What is…blessed ancestors!" she exclaimed.

"Get a hot fire going in the main room now! And get blankets!" Kairen spun around and ran back inside. "One moment Star," he said to the exhausted horse. Kanshi picked the two teens up and pulled them inside, sweat beginning to form on his head. He pulled them into the main room and grabbed the blankets in the room. He threw them over the shivering forms of the two Starlights as Kairen hurriedly built up the fire. He ran outside and walked Star over to the stable. He placed several blankets over her and gave her plenty of water and feed before returning to the house.

"They're both ice cold," Kairen said, placing a tenth blanket on Yaten.

"Kou must have driven Star faster than ever," he murmured.

"Keep an eye on them. I'm going to boil some water." He nodded and Kairen hurried into the kitchen.

"Da…Dad…?" a weak voice asked.

Kanshi walked over to Taiki and sat down. "I'm here Kou. You and your friend are safe now."

Taiki's teeth chattered. She nodded. "Hurried…back…fast…as…I could…"

"I know. You're both going to be fine now, do you hear me?" he said. She nodded, smiling faintly. "Good. Now get some rest. Gods know you've earned it." Taiki nodded and drifted asleep, letting the warmth from the fire seep into her face. Kairen emerged a short time later and dipped several strips of cloth into the scalding water. She wrung them out and let them cool slightly before placing them on Taiki's head, wrists, the inside of her elbow, and on her neck and legs. Kanshi did the same to Yaten. The two adults pulled the teens closer to the fire.

"At least they're not shivering as much," Kairen murmured.

"Aye," Kanshi agreed.

- - - - - - - - - -

Yaten weakly opened her eyes. She looked up at the strange ceiling and frowned. She tried to sit up but her body refused to obey. Instead she moved her head from left to right, looking at the walls of the room. On her left was a window, a heavy curtain drawn over the glass. Two bookshelves sat on either side of the window. On her right was a large, wooden dresser and a door that led to a closet. Next to the dresser was a fireplace, a dying fire flickering inside.

"You're awake," a kind voice said.

Yaten watched as a kind woman with graying brown hair placed a bowl of steaming soup at the bedside table on her right. "Where…" Yaten tried to say.

"You're safe and warm child. You've been asleep for nearly a week. We were starting to get worried you might not wake up, but our daughter was insistent that you'd pull through. Looks like she was right."

"Daughter?" Yaten whispered.

"Answers can come later." Footsteps thudded on the wood floor and Kairen looked over briefly. She nodded and rose to her feet from the chair. "Get plenty of rest child. I'll be back later." She walked out of the room.

The footsteps neared and a familiar face sat down in the chair Kairen had just vacated. "You gave my parents a scare."

"Taiki?"

"That's my name," she smiled.

"What…how did…?"

"I was worried about you," Taiki said softly. "You left without so much as a goodbye or a note." She smiled faintly. "Even if the Princess hadn't ordered me to make sure you were okay I would have followed you."

"Why?"

"Because I care about you…" she fell silent and looked down.

Yaten frowned slightly. "You…do?" Taiki nodded. "As a friend, right?"

"A friend," Taiki confirmed. "And maybe something more…" she whispered. She looked up at Yaten. "I don't want to influence anything you decide. It's still up to you if you want to become a Starlight or not."

"How can I protect the Princess when I couldn't protect my family?" she asked.

"You try to do the best you can. No one can ask for more. Not me, not Fighter, not the Princess. You have the strength within you to become part of a legend. I saw it the first time you were attacked at the parade. You did the exact thing Fighter or myself would have done."

"I can never escape being a Starlight, can I?" she asked.

"What makes you say that?"

"When I was out there in the snow…I could hear my family talking to me… telling me that I needed to stop running. That I was meant to do something better with my life than being a nobody. That I should follow my heart…" she said, her voice falling to a whisper at the end. She let out a slow breath and looked at Taiki. "I'll go back with you. If I can do something good with the rest of my life, then so be it."

Taiki nodded. "We'll leave once you're able."

Yaten pushed herself up and looked at the still steaming bowl of soup. "Is that any good?" she asked.

Taiki smiled. "Best soup on all of Kinmokusei," she replied. She picked up the tray and placed it over Yaten's lap.

Yaten picked up the spoon and ate a small amount. Her green eyes widened in surprise and she looked at Taiki. "This is good!"

"It should be. All the vegetables and meat are fresh," Taiki replied with a warm grin. "The palace chefs are good, but there's just something about a simple meal, you know?" she asked.

Yaten nodded, swallowing another spoonful of soup. "There's nothing like a home cooked meal." She stared into the soup.

Taiki rested a hand on Yaten's. The silver haired Senshi looked into the warm blue eyes. "You have a home here Yaten. If you want it."

Yaten smiled, tears shimmering in her eyes. "I'd like that." Taiki smiled and hugged the smaller girl.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Are you sure you have to leave so soon?" Kanshi asked.

"Yeah. We need to get back," Taiki said.

"Well…don't be a stranger," Kairen told her.

Taiki smiled. "I won't be."

"That goes for you as well," Kanshi told Yaten.

She bowed slightly. "Thank you. For everything." The two Starlights turned and began heading down the road, bundled in several warm winter coats. "So…will I have to go through training?"

"Yeah. Don't worry though. Seiya and I are still training."

Yaten frowned. "Seiya?"

Taiki nodded. "Seiya Kou. Star Fighter."

"Wait, wait. Her first name is Kou too?"

"Yep."

Yaten began giggling. "So all three Starlights are named Kou."

"Yes they are," Taiki laughed. The pair continued down the snowy road to the train station, laughing and talking. _She's learning to live again…_ Taiki thought as she laughed at a joke Yaten had said. _I'm glad._

* * *

A much happier chapter than yesterday's. Please leave me a review. I have plot pudding for those who do! 


	6. Epilogue: Galaxia's Arrival!

Well...here's the epilogue. Short story, but it was full of action. And I'm a bit depressed...only one review last chapter...that makes me sad...:(

Sailor Muse: Aww...

Thanks to **aquaxeyes** for reviewing. You're the only one who will get pudding!

Anywho, I do not own the rights or the characters of Sailor Moon. If I did, I'd have a life size replica of the Space Sword and various costumes from the series I could wear whenever. But I don't have any of that stuff...more sadness...:(

Dozo minna!

* * *

_One and a half years later…_

Sailor Star Healer looked up at the bright sunny sky and smiled. A pair of arms suddenly wrapped around her and her smile widened. "Maker," she said.

The auburn haired Starlight chuckled as Healer turned. "How'd you know it was me?" she asked.

Healer shrugged. "I could sense it."

Maker smiled. "Princess Kakyuu did say you were the most spiritually aware of us all," she said.

"How is the Princess?" Healer asked.

"Still in her study. She's trying to figure this new enemy out."

"I just can't believe that this new enemy is a Sailor Senshi," Healer murmured.

"Nor can I. The Princess will figure it out and what to do," Maker said confidently. "I know she will."

Healer nodded, resting her head against Maker's arm. "I'm glad I stopped running from this."

Maker wrapped her arm around the smaller Starlight. "Me too."

Both looked up when Fighter skidded to a halt in front of them, her chest heaving for air. "What is it?" Healer demanded.

"The…Princess…is…gone…" Fighter gasped.

"WHAT?" the pair exclaimed.

"Where is she?" Maker demanded.

"I don't…know…" Fighter said. "I was watching her in her study when she said 'So it's there'. Then she just vanished!"

The three Starlights ran into the palace and followed Maker to her room. She sat down in front of a computer and began typing on the keyboard. The screen lit up and words quickly began flashing across the screen. "She's not on Kinmokusei at all," Maker finally said.

"Then where is she?" Healer demanded. _I can't fail her! I can't fail her like I failed my family!_

"She's still traveling," Maker replied. "But I can estimate where she could be heading." She tapped a few more times on the computer and a planet appeared above the computer. Most of it was covered in water, swirling white clouds hanging above the planet. "She's most likely to land there."

"What planet is that?" Fighter demanded.

Maker hit a few buttons and studied the screen. "The planet's called…Earth. It's the third planet from the sun in its particular solar system."

"How many planets total in that system?" Fighter inquired.

"Nine, not including the moons and asteroids."

"How many Senshi in that system?" Fighter asked.

"I don't know…the computer is picking up their energies, but it can't do anything more than that," Maker answered.

"Why not?" the Starlight leader demanded.

"It's possible that they don't stay in their Senshi forms as much as we do," Healer suggested. "We won't know more until we go there."

"We can't just abandon Kinmokusei," Maker said.

"We have a duty to the Princess as well," Healer pointed out.

Fighter opened her mouth to answer when an explosion sounded nearby. The Starlights glanced at each other before running to the window. They stared in horror as a lone figure calmly walked through the guards, gold orbs of energy striking each person, drawing out their Star Seed.

"We have to stop them," Fighter growled. The other two nodded and they leapt down, barring the woman's way. "You're not welcome here!" Fighter shouted.

"The little girls want to play with me," the woman smirked. Her arms shot out and four orbs of gold energy shot out from the pair of golden bracelets on her wrists. The Starlights leapt out of the way. "My, my…you three are quick," the woman smirked.

"Who are you?" Maker demanded.

"Sailor Sakana," she replied. "Give up and I'll make it quick."

"I don't think so," Fighter replied. "Star Serious Laser!"

Sakana leapt clear of the attack. She shook her head in disapproval. "Never attack your betters young Senshi." She cried out in pain when Maker slammed her foot into Sakana's back. The evil Senshi fell to the ground.

"You're not our better. You're just pathetic," Fighter smirked.

Sakana screamed in rage and charged forward. "Star Sensitive Inferno!" Healer shouted. The attack slammed into Sakana, sending her flying backwards several feet.

"You can't beat us Sakana," Maker said.

"We'll see about that!" she screamed and charged in.

"No choice…" Fighter murmured. "Star Serious Laser!"

"Star Gentle Uterus!"

"Star Sensitive Inferno!"

The three attacks slammed into Sakana and she screamed as the bracelets broke. The Starlights watched as she disappeared. "Okay…what happened?" Fighter demanded.

"Those bracelets must have been keeping her alive without her Star Seed," Maker realized. "When our attacks shattered the bracelets, we killed her."

"It had to be done though," Healer said. "Our job is to protect Kinmokusei and the Princess."

A cold voice began laughing. The three warily looked around. "Who's there?" they demanded.

A woman in gold Senshi armor appeared where Sakana had been. "So these are the Starlights," she scoffed in a pompous voice.

"Who are you?" Fighter demanded.

"The ruler of this galaxy! Galaxia!"

"Not of this planet!" Healer shouted. "Star Sensitive Inferno!"

Galaxia calmly deflected the attack to the side. "You are weak, nothing," she informed them. "Bow down and swear fealty to me or die along with this planet."

"She's too strong for us to take on," Maker whispered.

"So what do we do?" Fighter demanded.

"We have to get out of here and go after the Princess," Healer said.

Fighter sighed. "Agreed." Maker nodded her consent. "We all attack at once then we teleport after Kakyuu," she whispered. "Star Serious Laser!"

"Star Sensitive Inferno!"

"Star Gentle Uterus!"

Galaxia watched the three attacks swarm towards her. She allowed them to hit her, to prove to the Starlights how strong she was. As the dust began to clear, she realized the Starlights had fled. She glared at where they had been. "It matters not to where you run. I will find you and take your Star Seeds," she vowed.

- - - - - - - - - -

The Starlights landed roughly in a dark alley. They rose to their feet and looked around. "Is this Earth?" Healer asked.

"It should be," Maker replied.

"Let's look around," Fighter ordered. The three leapt up onto a nearby roof and looked down at the street below.

"Diverse people," Maker commented.

"Bright city," Healer added, looking at the large sign that glared "Coca-Cola" in several different colors, though it was mainly in red. The three scanned the bustling streets below.

"It might prove wise to blend in with these people until we find our Princess," Maker suggested.

"Maybe, but if this is how many people are just in one city, how are we suppose to find her?" Fighter asked. "The scanner can't pick her up, can it?"

Maker shook her head. "No. She's hiding her powers."

"So how do we find her then?" Fighter asked.

"We call to her," Healer said. Her two friends looked at her. "With music."

"Did space travel scramble your brains?" Fighter asked.

"She's right," Maker said. "We can use music and songs we make to call to her. We just place a hidden message inside the music and she's sure to hear it!"

"And how exactly to we get our music to reach her?" Fighter asked.

Healer pointed to a large, glowing screen of several people dancing and singing. "We become idols."

"Girl idols might not be the wisest thing to pose as though," Fighter said.

"So we dress up as guys," Healer said.

"That could be risky," Maker returned. "Especially if we get extremely popular and are constantly swarmed by fan girls."

Healer nodded. "All right. But do we have enough power here to change after traveling here?"

"If we all focus," Maker confirmed. All three closed their eyes and began focusing on the form they had to take. Each felt a strange sensation ripple through them as their henshins undid themselves. They opened their eyes and stared at each other.

"Weird…" Seiya murmured, his voice slightly deeper.

"Well…walking should be interesting," Yaten giggled.

"Yeah…" Taiki agreed. Each was wearing a pair of faded jeans and a black shirt.

"Now that we've changed genders, shall we go become idols to find our Princess and get out of here?" Seiya asked.

"Yeah, except there's a tiny problem," Taiki said. "We don't have a song."

"I've been writing some music for a few songs," Yaten said. "And a few lyrics, though I doubt they're any good."

"I got some lyrics too," Taiki said.

Seiya grinned. "Then let's get to work on the music." He turned to Yaten. "Does your music have a name?"

"No."

He turned to Taiki. "Do your lyrics have a title?"

"I've been calling it 'Chasin' After You'," he replied.

"Kind of an appropriate title," Yaten said.

Seiya nodded. "Okay then. Now all we need is a title for our band."

"Well, there are three of us," Yaten began. "And our names all have something to do with lights so…"

"Three Lights?" Taiki suggested.

"The Three Lights," Seiya and Yaten agreed.

"Now let's go find Princess Kakyuu," Seiya said.

**END**

* * *

So? How'd you like Yaten's prequel? Well enough to leave a review I hope. I need reviews to inspire me to start working on another story. 


End file.
